


i bear you

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: shouyou likes to impulse buy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	i bear you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619096) by harajukyo. 



> first of all, english is not my first language so beware of grammar mistakes (and i'm sorry for it)
> 
> the original idea is brenda's, she was writing a bokuaka story and we were talking about it and i asked if i could write the kenhina part and she said yes, so... here we are (≧▽≦)

Kenma was suspicious.

He was extremely suspicious.

His boyfriend was wandering around the apartment with more restrained energy than usual, almost vibrating every time he passed by the entrance when he went from one room to another and that was making him nervous. Shouyou was clearly hiding something, probably had bought something hidden from him for fear of getting another lecture and was anxiously waiting to get through the door through a courier.

Kenma sighed, turning his gaze back to the game in his hands, it was a silly thing he played more when he needed to be distracted on the street without paying much attention - and it was what he needed at the moment, to have his attention divided so he could know when such an order arrive, he couldn't take his eye off Shouyou for even a second.

He fluffed the big cushion behind him a little more, looking for a more comfortable position on the custom sofa he had ordered shortly after buying that penthouse apartment. He threw his bare feet up, leaving them resting on the cushioned backrest and was distracted by the game, leaving the sounds of Shouyou's footsteps as his background music, smiling a little when he heard him doing little jumps in the kitchen.

He placed the device closer to his face to hide a smile, feeling his heart warm with the feelings that wouldn't stop overflowing. Shouyou was adorable and there was no denying it, always making him feel warmer and wanting to squeeze him in a hug and fill him with kisses.

_ Ah… _ He sighed softly.

How he was in love with the (a little, only a little) taller redhead.

The doorbell rang, echoing through the wide space of the apartment and soon Shouyou was running towards the door, Kenma peering over his game as the red hair passed quickly through the room. He heard voices and returned his attention to the game, his fingers moving more slowly than before, trying to hear the words exchanged, but it was too low for his ears.

Plastic bag noise and the door closing.

He paused the game, but did not look away, pretending he was still focused while Shouyou walked calmly, almost hesitantly, towards him - and how strange to use those words with his boyfriend who was a ball of pure energy and excitement.

"Ke-kenma?" the question came in an uncertain voice, the noises stopping.

"Hm?" he continued looking at the paused screen of his game, hoping that the other would gain more confidence and continue what he was going to say.

"I bought you something…" the redhead leaned his chin on the back of the sofa, looking at kenma with an excited sparkle in his eyes, a small and adorable smile on his lips.

Kenma wanted to kiss him, but he held on, placing the device on the sofa and propping himself up on his elbows with a smile "What is it?"

No matter how many useless or meaningless things Shouyou impulse bought on the internet because he thought it was nice, cute or interesting (or a lovely “I remembered you, Kenma!”), Kenma always smiled and accepted - and sometimes canceled the unbelievable purchases that he saw in their joint accounts on the shopping sites, because, after all, everything has a limit.

"Close your eyes, please!" the sparkle in his eyes got a little stronger and Kenma obeyed him with a smile on his face. He heard the other move, the sound of a plastic bag being dragged across the wooden floor and wondered for a moment what was the reason Shouyou was dragging whatever that order was "Okay! Just one more minute!" frantic bag noise moving, so Shouyou was probably pulling the object out.

A painting, perhaps? Hm…

"You can open it!" his voice was so cheerful that it was contagious.

Kenma opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

A bear.

A giant stuffed bear, the same size of his redhead, was in front of him, Shouyou's arms holding it by the arms as he rocked him happily. And he was dressed! With a shirt that she recognized from high school - the uniform of the Karasuno volleyball team, number 10. Shouyou rotated the bear to show its back and he saw his boyfriend's family name written across it.

"Shouyou…?" he asked, confused.

"Bokuto-san saw this on the internet when we were in the training break and I thought it was cool! So I ordered one too! See, see? I asked them to put on my uniform from when we met because then you can have something to remember me when I'm not around again!"

Kenma stood up slowly, hesitating before taking the first step and then approaching Shouyou and the bear, hugging them both gently. His heart was beating fast in his chest, so warm it was almost on fire under his skin.

"Did you buy it for me?" he asked softly, looking deeply into his boyfriend's irises, who nodded with a bright smile and cheeks that were beginning to turn pink "Thank you, Shouyou."

_ Ah. _

"I love you very much, Shouyou."

He couldn't contain those feelings.

"I love you, too, Kenma!"

And thankfully it was reciprocated.

Besides all the useless things Shouyou liked to impulse buy, that bear was probably his favorite thing (and it actually was his favorite sitting place to play games).


End file.
